Me & You
by BlazeTheWolfie
Summary: "What was that for?" he asked. I paused for a second, "I dunno." This is a Fletch x Colette fic becuase I love them. This fic is mainly in Colette's POV, but are a few other POV's too. Enjoy! Blaze
1. Chapter 1

-=+=- Me & You -=+=-

A/N: Hello dear readers. This is my first Holby City fic. I'm extremely happy to be writing this. I've had this idea since Star Crossed Lovers. I loooovvveeee Colette and fletch. I cannot stress enough how perfect they are together. This is going to be a long fic I should think. It will take place after the episode Going, Going.. When they kiss and it will be from Colette's point of view. Enjoy!

"What was that for?" He asked.

I paused for a second, "I dunno.." I replied simply. We stared at each other for a few moments. Those eyes. His beautiful, beautiful eyes. He was just perfection. But did I do the right thing? I can't regret it. Never. It was either the best thing or the worst thing I have ever done. "Right come on you," I said to break the silence. "Where're we going?" He asked confusedly. "Home," I stated. "Who's home?" He asked again. "So many questions, leave it to me," I smiled. I pecked him on the lips got up. I went to tell Guy that we were off. Then we left to go back to my house.

We waited for the taxi then we got in, I told him my address and he set off. "You couldn't possibly look more gorgeous." Fletch stated as he looked at me. Instead of replying I just glanced at him, smirked and looked away again. "Well, what do want to do? I mean, we both have a day off tomorrow, we could go for a walk, or to a resteraunt if you prefer. I know this great Italian place. We could go there. Or if you really want we could-" I cut him off with a passionate kiss on the lips. I looked into his eyes. Those eyes. I'm never going to forget those, persuasive, caring, sexy, loving eyes. His expression turns to a large smirk before he goes to kiss me again. "Did I ever tell to you that you aged beautifully?" He asked. "Umm, no. I don't believe you have." I replied. He smiled. We were about to kiss again when the taxi driver stopped us. "Here we are. That'll be £6.90 please." He said. I handed him a ten pound note. "Keep the change." I smiled. Then I walked over to the door and unlocked it. "Coming?" I laughed and walked in, leaving the door open.

I kicked off my heels and leaned against the wall, he walked in and smiled for the millionth time this evening. He took off his shoes and walked towards me. Then he grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him into a passionate kiss. We broke apart and he whispered into my ear, "I love you."

"Just shut up and kiss me," I whispered back.

I'll leave it up to your imagination what happened next.

A/N: I've read this and realised it makes no sense whatsoever. But that doesn't matter. It's taken way to long to write for me to just start again. Leave a review telling me what you think. Hope you enjoyed.

~Blaze


	2. Chapter 2

-=+=- Me & You -=+=-

A/N: Welcome back everyone! I hope you enjoyed last chapter. I really enjoyed writing it : ) In this chapter, it is set the day after the last chapter from the moment Colette wakes up. Enjoy!

I woke up and fletch wasn't next to me. But right at this moment, I couldn't care less. I groaned. My head is pounding. I looked over to my bedside table and saw some paricetimol, a glass of water and a note. I sat up and groaned again at the pain movement caused me. I took the paricetimol and then the water and finally picked up the note. It said- 'I've just nipped to the shops, I'll be back soon. Love you. Fletch xx'

That's that then. I got up and decided to have a shower. So I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Big mistake. I look like shit, great. I turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up then I got in and had my shower. As I stepped out the shower the first thing I noticed was the smell of bacon. I wrapped a towel round me then went downstairs. I stood at the doorway of the kitchen and smiled because fletch was humming my favourite song. I stood listning for a few moments before I decided to make my presence known. I coughed and laughed as fletch almost dropped the glass he was holding. "Had a nice shower?" He asked. "Yeah, but my head is pounding. God I'm glad we have a day off today," I laughed. "My hangover wasn't that bad." He stated. "What?! You drank more than me last night!" I protested, "Just one of my many talents" he smirked. "Oi! Watch it you." I warned playfully.

"So. Your making breakfast?" I asked. "Yeah. I thought I'd make breakfast since I was already up. Also. How do you live?! You literally had nothing in your cupboards or your fridge." He exclaimed. I laughed. "I spend most of my time doing paperwork in my office at night. So I eat leftovers from lunch because by the time I get home I'm exhausted." I replied and added, "That smells good." And nicked a piece of bacon. Ignoring the fact I'd nicked some of his food, he continued. "What about breakfast?" He asked and I indicated to a fruit bowl full of apples on the table. He just shook his head. "Being director of nursing isn't all tea and biscuits. I don't always get to tell the doctors off you know." I said with a smirk.

"Breakfast is served!" Fletch announced as he walked over to the table and put down a full English at both of our seats. "Tuck in" he added as he walked over to his seat. "Thanks Fletch," I said gratefully,' " I mean it." I smiled at him then started eating.

A/N: Once again, made no sense, but I don't really care, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review telling me what you think. Again, hope you enjoyed.

~Blaze


	3. Chapter 3

-=+=- Chapter 3 -=+=-

A/N: Hello everyone. This is chapter 3. This probably won't make any sense, but whatever. I enjoy writing it so it's gonna go up anyway. This chapter is set a little later in the day than last chapter. Enjoy!

I was leaning in to kiss fletch when my mobile rang. "Shit." I whispered. "I should probably go get that.." I stated. "Yeah, you should!" Fletch laughed as I ran out of the sitting room and upstairs into my bedroom where my iPhone was charging. "Hello?" I said down the line. "Ah! Colette! There's been a major RTC and we're short-staffed as it is. We need all the help we can get, is there any chance of you coming in today?" Came the voice that belonged to none other than Guy Self. "Sure." I replied with a sigh. "Great, also do you think you could get a hold of Fletch? He's not answering his mobile.." He asked hopefully. "Sure," I replied again, "Cya in a few Guy."

"Who was that?" Fletch asked from the doorway. "Guy. There's been a major RTC and they need all the help they can get. They're already short staffed as it is. So I said we'd come in today." I replied as I grabbed my bag. "Ok. But if we come in at the same time won't people get suspicious?" He said confusedly. "Just leave it to me Fletcher. Just leave it to me." I giggled with a wink.

Me and Fletch were waiting for the lift when guy came behind us. "Ahh! You made it! Good. And with fletch too! Good job!" He said and patted me on the back. I rolled my eyes and stepped into the lift with Guy and Fletch. "So. What are we dealing with?" I asked guy. "So far. Only minor injuries. All the major injuries are on their was in. There were 7 cars, 2 lorries and a motorbike involved." He replied. "Jesus." Was all I could say. "How many deaths. There's bound to be some in an accident like that." I said bewildered. There hasn't been an accident like this in a long time. "4" Guy replied. Then the lift pinged. "Good Luck." Guy said as he walked off. "Jesus Christ. AAU not been this busy since... Yesterday actually." I said with a laugh. This made fletch laugh too. "Right come on, let's scrub up!" I said to fletch and elbowed him, "chop, chop." I added.

A/N: I was gonna continue writing this chapter, but next chapter is gonna be a whole load of drama. So stay tuned for that! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review telling me what you think.

~Blaze


	4. Chapter 4

-=+=- Chapter 4 -=+=-

A/N: Welcome back! This chapter is full of drama and I'm really looking forward to writing it. This chapter is written ahead so I won't be able to read your reviews until a few days after. That doesn't mean you shouldn't review though, because I'll be reading them all when I get back :-) This chapter is when they get into the locker room in AAU. Enjoy!

"Fletch!" I scolded playfully at his silly joke. "What?" He said innocently and I whacked him on the arm. "You know what Fletcher." I warned. Fletch smiled, pecked me on the lips and said, "Come on. We better get going." He stated and got up. "Meet you on our break later?" He asked. "Yeah," I agreed. "See ya later," I stated and kissed him on the cheek.

Later on in the shift Serena called me over to help with a patient. "Colette?"

She called. "Yeah?" I said as I walked over. "This patient is being transferred upstairs. Do you think you could go with him and suture his wound upstairs?" Serena asked. "Sure." I replied. "Let's go."

Upstairs, I had already numbed the area of the wound and was about to suture. "Right. This shouldn't hurt, but you might feel a bit uncomfortable ok?" I asked. He didn't reply so I decided to suture anyway. I was about to do it when he shouted, "NO!" And he hit me in the stomach sending me flying and hitting my head hard on the floor. The pain was excruciating but I couldn't find the strength to scream. I let out a little whimper. Through what was left of my vision I saw him pick up a scalpel that was on the Suture trolley. Limped over to me and said, "You bitch." Before stabbing in the abdomen with it. I let out another whimper before slowly drifting into unconsciousness...

-Serena's POV-

"Fletch have you heard from Colette?" I asked him for the third time that day. "No sorry. Want me to page her again?" He replied. "No. I shall go and check on the patient myself. Thank you." I stated.

I headed upstairs and walked towards Mr. Johnson's room and I saw just from walking towards it that there was a large pool of blood. So I started to run towards it and only when I was close enough did I realise that the pool of blood belonged to Colette. I burst in and pressed the button to alert other members of staff then ran to Colette to asses her wounds. She had a large head wound and a scalpel sticking out of her abdomen that was still bleeding profusely. "Shit. Shit, shit, shit!" I whispered. She has a faint pulse and she incredibly pail. I paged Guy, Ric, Fletch and Di Lucca. "Don't leave us Colette, please" I whispered to her.

-Colette's POV-

I could her faint noises now. I tried to open my eyes, but I'm still too weak. "Don't leave us Colette, please." I heard. That sounds like Serena. The pain is excruciating I can't put it into words. I heard the door burst open. Then sleep overcame me once more...

A/N: Don't kill me. I know. I'm a terrible person. There's more drama still to come as you would expect. I'm not going to pretend I know anything medical. I hope you enjoyed.

~Blaze


	5. Chapter 5

-=+=- Chapter 5 -=+=-

A/N: Hi! My trip was cancelled so I've read the reviews etc.. This chapter is a mix between Colette's and Fletch's POV. It wouldn't make any sense otherwise. Also Serena's POV was not planned but it made more sense with it in. This chapter will be set just a couple minutes after the last one. Enough of me rambling. Enjoy!

-Fletch's POV-

I was waiting for Colette in the break room when my pager went. It was Serena. Great. "Will I ever get a break?" I muttered to myself as headed to Darwin where Serena was. I passed Mr Di Lucca and Mr Griffin before I reached the stairs and began to climb up.

When I reached the ward I headed to the room that Serena had told me and walked in to find Mr Griffin and Mr Di Lucca already there, all 3 of them were crowded round a pool of blood and presumably a person. I walked a bit closer and saw that they were crowding Colette. She had a large head wound and a scalpel stuck in her abdomen. I gasped. "Oh god." I said whilst choking back the tears. I began to stumble backwards. "No." I whispered and shook my head. "Fletch." Serena warned. "No. I can't do this." I said and walked out of the room with tears streaming down my face. No..

-=SOME TIME LATER=-

-Colette's POV-

I woke up on a hospital bed with monitors bleeping all around me and someone holding my hand. Suddenly, a wave of immense pain hit me and I tried to scream but no sound came out. Still wincing, I squeezed the hand of whoever was next to me and appeared to wake them up. "Hmm? Colette! You're awake. How're you feeling?" a voice which I registered to be Serena asked. "In pain.." I croaked. "Oh.. On a scale of 1 to 10?" she asked. "9" I whispered. "I'll go sort out some pain relief for you." She replied and stood up to leave. My vision is still blurred and I can hardly see. I shook my head no. "Please...Stay." I said, my voice still hoarse and laced with sleep. "Ok, I'll page Rick." She replied in a sympathetic tone. And I managed a crooked smile in response.

A few minutes later the door opened and two men walked in, 1 had to be Rick, but from so far away, (Also known as about 2 meters) I couldn't see who the 2nd man was. The 2nd man walked straight over to my bedside and clasped his hand in mine. Fletch. Thank god. Rick came inserted the pain relief and said, "Here you are. Give it 10 minutes and it should take effect." And smiled. "Thank you." I smiled wearily.

Then with Fletch and Serena by my side, I fell into a deep sleep. I woke up with Serena gone and Fletch still holding my hand but sleeping in the chair beside me. My whole body was aching. I squeezed Fletch's hand and he woke up. "Hey you." He smiled. "What happened?" I asked. "Well, after your..accident, you were taken for a CT and X-Ray. Then you had surgery to remove the scalpel, then you came back here and woke up about 3 hours later." He explained. "Oh…" was all I could reply. "I love you." He stated. "Ditto." I replied, "Get some sleep Fletch, you look knackered."

A/N: Did you enjoy? I hope you enjoyed. Anyway leave a review telling me what you think, in this chapter I will be replying to the reviews so enjoy that…

Nobody (Guest)- Soon enough for you? And I plan on writing a lot more. :D

Mk (Guest)- I just did…

PolishPrep- Thank you. Already have ; )

Breakthespell- Ditto. They are just so perfect together

Guest- I love this fanfic too!

Holbylover- Thank you, it means a lot.

There's your replies. Have a good day and leave a review.

~Blaze


	6. Chapter 6

-=+=- Chapter 6 -=+=-

A/N: Welcome back. Ok, so I actually skipped ahead a month because I tried writing straight after the last chapter but I just couldn't make it make sense. So, I skipped ahead a month to Colette's first day back at work. Enjoy!

Fletch woke me up at 6am. "Morning." He smiled. "Mmmm." I replied my voice still sleepy. "Up you get, work today. Collywobble." He replied with a childish laugh. I sat up and looked at him sternly. "Don't, call me that." I scolded. He pouted. I shook my head in disapproval. "I'm having first shower." I stated and jumped out of bed, literally. "No.." Fletch said, "WE'RE having first shower!"

After we were washed and dressed I was sat in the car waiting for fletch to lock the door and drive us to work. Despite the fact that it had been a month and Fletch had been caring for me after my injury, nobody knew that we together. Finally, Fletch got in the car and drove us to work. I headed straight up to AAU but Fletch stayed downstairs and got us both a coffee. After I was scrubbed up, I decided that until lunch I was going to catch up on some paperwork. Then someone knocked on my door and Fletch came in with his scrubs on and 2 coffee's. As soon as he walked in I started to feel terribly sick. "Fletch, I don't feel right." I stated and put my hand over my mouth. He put the coffee's down and walked over to me and felt my head. "Yeah, your temperature is up. Want me to check you over?" he replied sympathetically. "No I'll-" I began but ended up throwing up my breakfast instead. "Right, that's it. I'm getting you checked in." I ordered gently. I started to shake my head no. "No arguments." He said and walked me over to a cubicle. "I'm going to get Serena." He said and walked in the direction of her office. So that left me in a cubicle, alone. I sighed. This is the second time I've been a patient in two months. Not good.

A few minutes later Fletch arrived with Serena by his side. "Not even an hour into your first shift back and your already pulling a sickie?" She joked. I laughed half-heartedly. "Not planned." I replied.

After some tests were done Serena came back to give me the results. "Just a stomach bug I'd say," she stated, "You know the drill, 48 hours," and handed me the discharge forms. I sighed. "You've got to be kidding me." I said and started signing the forms. "I'm afraid not. See you on Thursday." She said and added, "Go home, and get some rest. Please." I sighed again. Back to daytime telly I suppose.

A/N: Sorry for the crappy chapter guys, I had a severe case of writers block, but I had to get this up for you guys. So not only have you got a shitty chapter, it's also gonna be up late. Sorry! I hope you enjoyed anyway.

~Blaze


	7. Chapter 7

-=+=- Chapter 7 -=+=-

A/N: This is also going to be up late but there's absolutely nothing I can do about it. I've been out all day, then I came back and I'm still recovering from the Ice Bucket Challenge. If you don't know anything about it be sure to check it out, because I nominate all my readers to do it! Have fun and remember to raise awareness . Ok, this chapter is set on the 2nd day of her time off for the bug. I skipped the first day, just because, why the hell not? Enjoy!

I woke up lay on the sofa with some ibuprofen and water beside me. Fletch had a day off, so I assume he's just gone to get some clean clothes. As I was trying to sit up and sudden wave of nausea and pain came over me, and I ended up stumbling over to the bathroom and throwing up the only remaining food possibly in my system. As I was sat on the bathroom floor, my head resting on the cool of the tile wall. I heard the front door unlock the open, and the sound of Fletch coming in. "Colette?" He called. I let out a slight whimper as the pain began to intensify. Then Fletch came running in a saw me wincing as I random burst of pain went through me. "You ok?" he asked, "Well obviously not but…"

"Please, just make it stop." I sobbed and collapsed into his embrace. "It's worse than yesterday isn't it?" he asked. I just nodded my head. "Want me to take you in?" He questioned. "No, I'm fine." I replied and tried to stand up, but then ended up on the floor again clutching my stomach tightly and crying. "Please," I begged him, "Please…" Then I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

A/N: Short chapter. I know. And another cliff-hanger? Your probably looking at the screen now like, what the?! Anyway. Yea the same things are happening, but there will be change in the next couple chapters I promise. Where none of them will be ill. But just how long will that last? *Evil Laugh* Hope you enjoyed this freakishly small chapter.

~Blaze


	8. Chapter 8

-=+=- Chapter 8 -=+=-

A/N: Hi there! I get it, you hate me. Late, short chapters with no quality and the same things happening. I understand. This chapter is different. I really just want to get to the real Colette & Fletch fluff. Ok? Ok. This chapter is set from when Colette wakes up from her accident. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 3

My eyes gently flickered open and the world was a blur. I feel like I'm drunk. I closed my eyes again. I couldn't possibly ignore the throbbing pain in my head. Honestly am I drunk? I need to throw up...

Ok, that's it. I'm definitely drunk. I groaned and managed to open my eyes again to faintly see Fletch sat in the chair next to me his head falling to the side a little and sleeping peacefully. I just watched as his chest rose and fell. God he's so imperfectly perfect. Then suddenly I felt as if someone had hit me on the head with a coconut. "Ow!" I winced. Then Fletch stirred and finally woke. His eyes were bloodshot, presumably from crying.

"Colette?" He asked, "You awake?"

"No, I've was killed in my sleep by Clifford the big red dog." I replied sarcastically before adding. "Yes I'm bloody awake!" I winced at how loud I was. "I'll go get Rick." He stated before getting up and making his way to the door. "No." I protested. "Stay... Please."

"Right, I'll page him." He smiled. "Thank you." I replied. He took my hand in his and held it tight to his chest. "I thought I'd lost you." He said sadly. "I thought I was drunk." I replied. "Ok." He said and then, "Wait, what?!"

"Well, I thought I was drunk when I first woke up. I felt a bit dizzy and nauseous and everything was blurry." I replied simply. "You do make me laugh." He said and laughed slightly.

Rick came in and told me that it was mainly just a scare, but I'm not aloud on AAU for a month at least. Of course I tried to protest. I suggested Darwin or Keller, but he wasn't having any of it. Great. Am I ever going to go to work again?

-TWO MONTHS LATER-

I was back in my daily routine of getting up early and not eating a full English every morning after a month. By now everyone knew about me and Fletch apart from Guy. Damn. I'm gonna have to tell him soon. Maybe if I can settle down then he can find someone too. I don't think he knows it but his stupid one night stands are killing zosia. She showed up on my doorstep the other night in tears because she'd run out of tea bags. I feel for the girl. He's gonna tip her over the edge. Shit. I left my bag in the house.

A/N: Yeah, that happened. Yes Zosia is going to be involved a lot until chapter 20... Maybe 15. I don't know yet. Do you guys want zosia to be involved? Tell me in a review.

So I've decided to do something like a review frenzy. Idk. I'd like you to answer these questions.

1. I need a ship name for Fletch and Colette. Any ideas?

2. A list of your 5 favourite Holby characters in chronological order, here's mine.

1- Colette.

2- Fletch.

3- Zosia.

4- Arthur

5- Guy.

3. A reason for why you like your characters.

I want EVERYBODY to do it, whether your a guest or a member. Enjoy doing it and whoever comes up with my favourite ship name for Fletch and Colette gets a prize. I won't say what it is but, who knows? I'd like it. Anyway so yeah. Have fun. Just a reason hopefully to stop most people just saying update. Like yeah, sure. What did you think of my story though. You know? I had a guest call themselves Update. Whoever did that, you are a genius, but why?

Anyway, just rambling. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

~Blaze


	9. Chapter 9

-=+=- Chapter 9 -=+=-

A/N: Wow. Ok, thanks you guys for all the reviews. Good to know that Colette and Fletch were at the top of your lists ;) Now the ship name. So I loved all the ship names and the most popular by far is Flette. Although this is a great ship name and I was going to chose it, I then saw one that actually nearly me die in laughter. So thanks to PolishPrep for coming up with Flollywobble. I know Flette makes more sense. But PolishPrep won. I will PM you later. This chapter is set after shift the day the last chapter was set. Colette has been in Keller all day. Enjoy!

I was in the locker room collecting my things when Zosia walked in. "Hey." She said. "Hi, how're you?" I asked. "I'm good I think."

I smiled. "Look, I, we used to be so close Zosh. I used to be able to trust you with anything. Now half the time you act like I'm a demon. Why can't we be like that again?" I sighed. "I just I don't know..." She answered. "Hey, why don't you come to mine tonight for dinner." I suggested. "I... Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked. "Oh Zosia. We were sisters. You and I against the world. Then you just turned, you went from angel to devil and rebelled against me and your dad. Then your mum died and your dad buried his head in a bottle worrying about you and crying about your mum. He did a bad thing Zosh. But I'm not going to lie to you. He isn't making it any better with his stupid new lifestyle." I replied solemnly. "I know.." She choked. "Oh Zosia don't cry," I soothed and she cried into my shoulder. "Hey, how about you come to mine and you can stay over and we can have a girls night in. I can call my boyfriend and not tell him to come back to mine if you want.." I said. "That...that sounds great, thank you." She replied gratefully. "Wait. You have a boyfriend?!" She shouted. "Maybe.." I replied sheepishly. "You HAVE to tell me all about him." She said excitedly. "Maybe I will. Tonight." I replied. "Right come on you. You head back to the flat to get your things together, I've just got to discharge a patient then I'm coming to pick you up ok?" I asked. "Yeah, great. Thanks Colette." She said gratefully. "If anyone needs me, I make it my mission to help them, you should know that," I smiled warmly. She shot me a small smile before leaving. Little did Colette know Fletch had been listening to the whole conversation..

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review..

~Blaze xx


	10. Chapter 10

-=+=- Chapter 10 -=+=-

A/N: Sorry! No updates, school started again so you'll have to bear with me. Sorry! Anyway, sorry PolishPrep I'll message you before the next chapter I promise! Ok, in this chapter it's mainly just Colette and Zosia bonding, but as it's a Fletch and Colette fic I will so some more fluff for them I promise! Enjoy!l

-Fletch's POV-

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I never knew Colette was so maternal. It's kinda cute. 'Hey, if someone's needs me, I make it my mission to help them.' It just keeps replaying in my mind. I was hidden behind a wall as I knew that Zosia would be coming out of the staff room soon. I was laughing quietly to myself when someone came up behind me. "Having a nice time are we Fletch?" They asked. Guy Self. CEO of the hospital. The big guy. The guy that hired me and the guy who can fire me. I stopped myself from laughing and I turned to face him. "I was just urrr, laughing at something Dr. Tressler told me in the staffroom." I said awkwardly. "And what would that be?" He asked. "Oh, just an inside joke." I replied. "Let's hope it wasn't about me" he laughed. I laughed with him. "Yeah... So did you need me for something?" I asked him. "Actually yeah. You haven't seen my darling daughter anywhere have you?" He replied. Then just at that moment Zosia made an appearance. "Your 'darling daughter' is right here. What?" She asked him, obviously distressed. "Well, that's no way to talk to-" he started, but got cut off. "Sorry, what is it that you require of me Mr. Self?" She said mockingly. I had to stop myself from laughing. "I'm gonna go." I stated..

"Your not going anywhere." Guy stated and pulled me back by the sleeve. "Just leave him." Zosia snapped. I've never seen her go from friendly to angry so fast. I've never seen ANYONE change moods so quickly. Maybe she's pregnant? Or on? "Zosia!" Guy shouted stopping my mind from wandering somewhere it probably shouldn't be. "What. Do. You. Want?" Zosia spat. Guy sighed. "Zosia, this is getting us nowhere. Just hear me out? Please." Guy begged. I didn't know who's side to pick. Zosia huffed. Guy smiled slightly. "Zosia, I'm sorry. It was your mothers word against mine. And if I'm honest, it was one of her only wishes before she died. It would have broken her heart to see the face you pulled when you were 8. We told you that mummy was very ill and she might not come home again. You looked like it was you on that bed with wires attached to every inch of your body. You would never come with me to see her because you didn't want to see her poorly and you would see her when she got better. And you did. But this time your mother knew that knowing it had come back would ruin your chances at college, I didn't want to hurt her." Guy explained. "So you let me come home on her birthday and explain how amazing my life was going and how easy my work was while she was trying to battle cancer?! You let me go on and on about how I had everyone I would ever need by my side to help me while she was off refusing treatment for a fatal disease. Just popping to the hospital to sign a DNR that you'll never know about until I'm DEAD." She screamed.

Just then Colette decided it would be a good time to see what was going on. "Even myself, at this time was extremely confused. But to see Colette heading out of the Staffroom with her heels on and her sapphire blue top... God she's sexy. Stop it Fletch! I scolded myself. "What is going on here?!" She shouted. "I..He..I..." Zosia struggled. "Because to me it sounds like your having another argument. You both need to go and calm down in a quiet room, AWAY from each other. Does that sound good?" She asked. "Colette-" guy tried. He didn't prevail. NOBODY got on Colette's bad side. "Did I ask you to speak?" She said with that sass that I know and love. "Didn't think so." She stated. Everyone just stood there nervously. "You just gonna stand there? Guy. Your office, now. Zosia, calm down in the staffroom." Everyone then went their separate ways. Including me. "Not so fast Fletcher." Colette stated. I stopped dead in my tracks. "So, what are you doing here?" She questioned. "Well, I came to give you a simple kiss as I planed on going to albi's with the lads. Then, I got stopped by guy then ended up caught in the middle of a heated argument between father and daughter." I stated. "Right." She stated. "Bye" she added. And practically pushed me away. Bye then. I rolled my eyes. "I saw that." Colette said. "What? How we were facing different directions?" I replied flabbergasted. She laughed in response. I'll never know how she does it.

~A LITTLE WHILE LATER~

-Colette's POV-

I was making me and Zosia a cuppa as I was replaying earliers events in my mind. I sighed. Guy is literally going to kill that poor girl in my sitting room. She came back from College one day and her mum was dead. And he expects her to just forgive him. When my dad died I just got a phone call. AFTER the funeral. And that was hell. Her and her mum where so close as well. Sometimes when I notice she's had a bad day I notice her muttering polish words to herself. "Something her mother had a habit of doing. I was so busy thinking to myself that I accidentally spilt the hot water from the kettle and it splashed onto my hand. "SHIT!" I shouted as I ran for the tap. Instantly the cold water made me feel better but the pain was horrible. This is going to be laughing stock for Fletch for months. Ow.

A/N: Ok. Wow. I myself didn't expect that. Ok then. So Colette and Zosia night in next chap? I think so. I know. Late chapter. But with school starting again. A whole load of stress has been building. So I'm sorry but you'll have to bear with me. Sorry. Leave a review telling me what you think. They're what keeps this story going. And that actually means why you liked/disliked a chapter. Not just update. Or update soon. But I must congratulate whoever it was that left a review with wonderfuk in it. Ily. Hope you enjoyed.

~Blaze


	11. Chapter 11

-=+=- Chapter 11 -=+=-

A/N: Sorry about the late updates, I really am I'm going to try and write more but I just can't find the time. At this point my to do list is bigger than I am. Anyway, how is everyone? Leave me a review it really does give me the motivation to continue writing so it really does help out a stack. Just mainly some Colette and Zosia fluff, then next chapter a big shock, then it's gonna cool down with some Flollywobble fluff, then BAM I'm gonna hit you in the face! Enjoy!

Ouch. I kept my hand under the cold tap and let it sooth my burning hand. Just then Zosia made an appearance. She saw my hand and gasped. "How the HELL did you burn your hand?!" She shouted. I was about to speak when she piped up again. "Sorry, sorry. Im just, I'm just a bit all over the place right now.. Sorry." Zosia apoligised. "Hey," I soothed her, my hand still under thd tap. "I dont mind. I- Oh Zosia dont cry," I pleaded. She continued to sob and I opened my arms to her. Removing my hand from the soothing cold tap was really painful, but Zosh needs me. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her envoloping her in a hug. "Sshhh," I tried, with no luck. I started frantically thinking of ways to calm her down. " uspokój się Im tu jest ok Zosia (Calm down Im here its ok)" I soothed trying to speak the little polish I knew. She sniffled one last time before looking up at me. "How...how did you know that?" Zosia asked still sniffling slightly. "Come into the livingroom and I'll tell you. Its a long story." I said gently and she followed me into the livingroom.

We took a seat on my comfortable sofa and turned the TV down so that it was only very quiet but not silent to save us from any awkward silences we may encounter.

"Ok." I began before letting out a shaky breath. "Zosia. Promise me. Promise me Zosia you wont hate me again after I tell you this?" I asked her rather timidly. "I... I promise." I heard her squeak, she was so quiet. I sighed. "Well, Zosia, these are your mothers wishes, not mine. When she first found out, she said it was my job to look after you, as she knew Guy wouldnt. She told me she was going to teach me some Polish, so I could calm you and comfert you when you needed it most. And that is exactly what Ive done. You might think that straight after her...passing. Was the best time but it wasn't. You needed to grieve but you didn't know how, you still don't. You just wanted someone to hold you and tell you it would be ok. Not just anyone but your mama. But your Mama wasn't there to hold you and tell you it would be ok. But know you need someone Zosia, you may not admit it, but right now you need someone. Nobody's perfect, we all have imperfections. It's those little imperfections, those little quirks that makes everybody who they are. So every little imperfections, is another part of you that you've discovered. You need someone and right now that someone is me." I stated looking at my lap as I had been while telling most of the tale. "Th- Thank you." Zosia said and stood up before hugging me. "You could have just as easily not told me." She stated, which was true.

About an hour later we had just finished doing our nails which was ridiculous because we would have to take them off before Tuesday anyway. "So...secrets!" Zosia said like a 5 year old that's getting a new toy. "I'll start." I stated. "I'm going out with Fletch." I bit my lip.

"The one that started work on AAU?"

I nodded.

"The one that cheated on his wife with that nurse?"

Again I nodded.

"The one you have a past with?"

Once more, I nodded.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed. "Ok, ok. Calm down Zosia." I said, feeling a bit like a mother. "Your turn." I stated and started eating a hula-hoop. "Umm.. You can't tell anyone this, no one at all and definatley NOT my dad." She said. "Ok" I agreed.

"I found out a few days ago and I didn't mean to and I'm sorry and-" she panicked.

"Zosh, jest ok , co się stało? (It's ok what happened?)" I asked her.

She took in a deep breath. "I-I'm pregnant."

A/N: OOH cliffhanger! Love it. Some fluff and stuff. Anyway, what did you think. Leave a review if you enjoyed, I love you all.

~Blaze xx


	12. Chapter 12

-=+=- Chapter 12 -=+=-

A/N: Hey, hey. I don't know why but I'm in a particularly good mood. I'm also feeling a little shocked as I just realised that I was the first person to publish a Flollywobble/Flette fanfiction. That makes me happy. Anyways, enjoy!

I sat silently, shocked, at what I had just heard. I stated at my knees. I contenplated shouting at her, but decided it woukd be best to comfort her, support her. She may not have anyone else to help her. Zosis needs the help, she probably just wont admit it. I continued to look at my knees, my thoughts racing through my head. I was brought back to reality when Zosia started sobbing. "Please, say something. Anything. I KNEW this was a bad idea!" she cried. "Oh Zosia." I sighed as I pulled her into a comforting hug. "Have you told anyone else?" I asked her gently, still wrapped in a hug. "No." Came her mouse like reply.

"Thank you." I stated. "F-For what?" She asked timidly. "For telling me. I'm usually the last person you'd go to, not the first." I replied. "Fair point." She stated nodding. "Remember when you were 14 and you made everyone believe I had taken drugs?" I asked her laughing slightly. She paused for a second then answered, "Oh yeah! You were suspended and enquired, god I was a bad kid." She giggled. "Yes, then I got away with it, and you got grounded for 2 months, which you violated after..." I trailed off. "2 hours." Zosia stated knowingly. "Thinking back you were one of those very rare god send teenagers." I said mockingly. "I was?" She asked. "No! You were definatley rare." I replied.

We had now achieved 12:30 just talking. "Right, bed time." I stated as I got up from the sofa. Zosia groaned and stood up, "Night." She stated before walking into the guest room and closing the door before I could say anything else. "Night then." I muttered, and headed to my room, where I got the shock of my life.

A/N: Kinda short. Oh well. Leave a review it helps out a stack. Hope you enjoyed.

~Blaze xx


	13. Chapter 13

-=+=- Chapter 13 -=+=

A/N: Hi! So... Mayor plot twist coming in at like, chapter 21-ish... I'd be exited for that or it might just not happen. Enjoy!

He was lay on my bed smiling at me like a Cheshire Cat. "How the hell did you get in here?!" I whispered loudly. "Oh, you know, the spare key you keep under the flower pot." He stated. "How-" I started. "I know you inside out." He grinned. "Your evil." I smirked. He mocked hurt. "Seriously, what are you doing here?" I asked. He remained silent. "Fletch." I warned. "Well, you see...the thing is..." He began nervously. "Just spit it out." I prompted. "I kinda maybe...sold my flat." He whispered, but still loud enough to hear. "What?!" I whispered loudly, for the second time. "Haha! Ahh, you should of seen your face!" He laughed. "Haha very funny you absolute numpty!" I giggled. "I just came here to see you." He said gazing into my eyes. "And why would that be?" I asked. "Because... Your just too sexy and beautiful to stay away from." He replied as he dragged me into the bed. I squealed as I landed on the king size bed but then crawled over to the pillows and lay my head on them, letting out a sigh of content. "Umm...Col?" Fletch asked. "You're here now you might as well stay." I said sleepily. "Night." I yawned. "Night Collywobble." Fletch stated, then I gently slipped into the land of dreams.

In the morning my alarm went off at 6am. I sat up and whacked the bloody thing. "Why alarm clock?! Why are you going off when I'm not at work?!" I cursed. "Why am I talking to an alarm clock?" I asked myself afterwards. "I really have no idea." A voice said behind me, making me jump. Of course, the voice belonged to Fletch. I turned around and surprised him with a passionate kiss. We lingered there for a few moments before we broke apart and sat there staring lovingly at each other. "What was that for?" He asked. I paused for a second. "I dunno." I replied simply. Still lovingly staring at each other I leaned in and kissed him again. When we finally broke apart Fletch broke the comfortable silence between us. "Bit random wasn't it?" He asked. "I'm a very random person." I laughed. Then from the doorway came a familiar voice that made our heads turn in her direction. "Yes, I agree with Fletch, it was a bit random." She stated. "Zosia!" I said, still a bit shell-shocked. "How long have been stood there?" I asked. "Long enough." She stated. "Now stop being in love for just a few minutes while you make me breakfast. I'm starving!" She added cheekily. "Zosh!" I scolded joking. "What?" She replied batting her eyelids._'She has her fathers cheek.' _Irememberthinkingto myself.

A/N: I am SO SORRY for no updates, I really, genuinely, sincerely am. Let me tell you, writers block IS NOT FUN! I do hope you enjoyed though, some Flette fluff. If you did enjoy, please review telling me what you liked/disliked. I'll be looking forward to it.

_~Blaze_

_xxx_


	14. Chapter 14

-=+=- Chapter 14 -=+=-

A/N: Hi everyone! Im on the school bus on my way to school, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

After I had made breakfast, eggs, bacon, hashbrowns and black puddings, I was driving Zosh back to her were planning to go out, it turns out, we cant, so I was dropping Zosh at her place then popping to Fletchs so he can get some clean clothes, as we plan to spend the day together.

We decided to go to the park. We passed the children's play area. And I tried to tear my head away, but still ended up looking, a sad smile on my face at what I could've once had. I sighed. "You ok?" He had asked me. 'No,' I thought in my head, 'I'm really not.' "Yeah." I replied, "Just thinking." I was battling with my own mind and losing. Against my will a few salty tears managed to slip down my pale cheeks. Before Fletch noticed I managed to wipe away before he so happened to look down and notice them sliding down my cheeks.

-=SOMETIME AGO=-

_I took the test. I had to, it wasn't my choice to make. I was forced to, by my sister. I sat there, in the bathroom waiting for the little screen to tell me my fate, positive or negative. I hadn't understood how it felt before now, I didn't believe my friends when they had a drunken mistake waiting to find out if it would drag out further. Each second felt like an eternity, and would drag on and on, of course time was going at a regular time for everyone else, it was only me that time had slowed for. Finally the screen was no longer blank and my fate was on that screen right in front of me, it was so funny to think that at this second, a woman somewhere was looking at a similar screen hoping for a totally different result to me. It was funny to think that this stick could make and break lives. Finally I glanced down. No. I couldn't be. Maybe I was seeing things? I closed my eyes and rubbed them and opened them again. There it was, clear as day. Two. Red. Lines. Shit. Why, why did this have to happen to me? I so wished I had fletch with me to cuddle me and tell me it was all going to be ok._

_But he wasn't._

_I messed it all up. I left him devastated at the alter without a thought. Why? Why did I do this to myself? I've messed my life up in more ways than one. The love of my life, is gone, because of me. I'm pregnant with a baby I can't keep. 'It was for the best.' I had tried to tell myself. 'He's perfect and you're broken. He'll hate you.' Despite telling myself that every second of every day I still found myself wondering what could've happened. I think I finally told myself enough that I actually found myself believing it. Why am I so weak?_

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that, a little blast into Colette's past there. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review telling me what you think.

~Blaze


	15. Chapter 15

-=+=- Chapter 15 -=+=-

A/N: Hi there! Most of last chapter is relevant until much later on in the story, just saying. I had absolutely no reviews on my last chapter. But anyway, be sure to leave a review, they make my day. Enjoy!

"Fletch?" I asked. "Yes Collywobble?" He answered cheekily. "Can we eat, I'm starving! And don't call me that!" I laughed. "Sure." He replied, and pulled me onto the grass. He spun me around until I was dizzy, then he fell on the floor and dragged me down with him. We stayed there for a while, looking up at the clouds, and playfully arguing, "No, it's a snowman!" I would shout,

"No, it's a dragon!" He would reply, just as loud,

"It's a snowman!"

"It's a dragon!"

"Snowman!"

"Dragon!"

"Snowman!" I laughed, "I won." I added.

Finally, fletch took the food from his bag and placed it on the blanket we had set out piece by piece, naming each one as he went, "Ham sandwich, crisps, bacon butty, cheese sandwich, grapes.." So on, so on, until the bag was empty. We ate together, looking up at the sky then each other. Laughing, smiling, crying. Together, again. At last. We eventually fell into a comfortable silence, letting the sun bake us as we were eating. I finally decided to speak up and break the silence that had fallen between us. "I missed this." I stated. "What?" He asked. "This, us. I missed it." I replied. Silence loomed over us once again. "Me too. I've fallen back in love with you, I know it. I feel it." He answered after a while. "And that's a good thing?" I asked timidly. "Yes, of course it is. I love you Collywobble." He replied. I smiled brightly, totally ignoring the fact he had called me Collywobble.

After packing up, Fletch had slung his rucksack over his shoulder, and had his hand protectively around my waist, and my head was resting on his shoulder. I saw someone in the distance, someone that looked familiar. "Who is that?" I asked Fletch, pointing ahead of us. "I... I don't quite know." He replied squinting. Suddenly, I recognised the young woman walking towards us unknowingly. "ZOSIA!" I shouted, as it was just us at the park, as far as I could see anyway. She started jogging towards us, when she reached us, she was panting, waved her hand and went, "Hi!"

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed, leave a review telling me what you think. Some Flette fluff mainly.

~Blaze xx


	16. Chapter 16

-=+=- Chapter 16 -=+=-

A/N: I am SO SORRY for no updates. WRITERS BLOCK IS NOT FUN! Anyway, Enjoy!

"Fletch?" I asked as I looked him in his gorgeous eyes. "Yes, Collywobble?" He asked a cheeky grin starting to form. "Can me and Zosh have some 'girl time'?" I asked batting my eyelids before adding, "And, don't call me that!"

Still laughing Fletch waved me and Zosia off. "So..." Zosia started. "Right. Umm.. How about we talk over a coffee?" I suggested. "Sure." She said, "There's a Starbucks just around the corner." She stated. "There is?!" I said shocked, before laughing. Zosia replied, "No. It's been there, for like, forever! Keep up!"

"Alright, alright. Let's go." I said and we began the short walk to Starbucks, which was, believe it or not, actually right around the corner.

We arrived and sat down at a table far away from everyone else nearer to the window. We placed down our bags and I asked Zosia what she wanted as I was going to get the coffee's. "Umm.. Caramel Cream Frappichino please." She replied and I went to the counter to get the drinks. There was literally no line so I just walked up to the counter. "What would you like today?" The cashier asked. "One black coffee and and caramel cream Frappichino please." I replied. "Okay, names?" She questioned. "Colette on the black coffee, and Zosia on the Caramel Cream." I told her. "Ok. Go and wait at the counter over there please." She said and politely indicated to the counter over there. I smiled at her and walked over and waited for about 5 minutes before I was handed the drinks.

After being given the drinks by a different employee, I went back to the table and handed Zosia her drink. "Here you go." I told her, and handed her the drink. "Zosia?" I asked her and waved my hand in her face, she was in some sort of trance or something. "Zosia?" I said again, "Earth to Zosia!" I almost shouted and she broke out of it at last."Hmm?" She asked. "Your drink." I stated and she looked down. "Oh, thanks." She replied gratefully. "What were you thinking about?" I asked. "Just stuff." She replied. "What stuff?" I inquired. She sighed and eventually questioned me, "Colette what was I like when I was little?"

"A nightmare." I chuckled.

"How was I, I bet I was an angel." She quipped.

"No. One time your mamma told you to stay in Guy's office at Northchurch, you left the office, saw a man without a hand and freaked. Somehow, I found you 27 floors up in the middle of a thunder storm. I took you back downstairs so your mamma knew you were ok, then you saw the man from earlier and started screaming, 'ITS A MONSTER! ARRRRRHH!' Your poor mamma came rushing over to see if you were alright, when the man got up and went, 'Control the stupid thing.' Your mamma was too shocked to say anything then you butted in, "Says you! At least I have a hand!" Me and your mamma just broke out into fits of laughter." I laughed at the memory. Zosia smiled the sniffled.

"Zosia what's wrong?" I asked her taking hold of her hand.

"Was it my fault mamma died?" She asked with a sob following shortly after.

"No, of course not, why would you even think that?" I told her, genuinely concerned.

"Be...because I'm a bad person, and I always caused mamma bother and maybe she refused treatment to get away from me because I'm a brat." She cried. I paused for a minute to take in what she and just said and looked at the broken woman in front of me. "No.." I said finally. "No. It was not your fault and it never will be. Ok, so you were a bit of a brat. But your mamma loved you no matter what. She was a very caring person Zosh. I don't know why she refused treatment, but it wasn't because of you. It would kill her if she found out that you thought that." I told her. "But...but-" she stuttered. "No buts." I ordered gently.

In the end we left the Starbucks and I took her back to mine where she cuddled with me on the sofa, just like she used to with her mamma. Eventually she cried herself into a fitful sleep, and after a while, I did too.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Thanks to RihannonDreams for the ideas, it means a lot! Leave a review.

~Blaze xx


End file.
